Lionel Craft and the Spellmakers Book
by elitolu
Summary: A new series in America.


Lionel Craft and the Spellmakers Book

By: Elitolu

"_The Wolf shall be triumphant."_

Lionel woke up. It was still dark outside and by the look at his watch; it was only early-dawn. The darkness covered the deserted Idaho plains. He still heard rumbles from upstairs as he got up and dressed. Lionel thought it was most likely Connor getting early packing done.

He looked in the mirror to see his short-styled, brown hair and his blue eyes. His hair always formed a nicely combed style, so he kept it as it was and continued on.

Then it hit Lionel like a disarm spell. _He was going to Redwing today_! Lionel picked up his chest (which he had packed weeks in advanced) and trotted downstairs to where his mom was making breakfast. The aroma of eggs and bacon filled his nose and his mouth started salivating. His mother was thin and red-cheeked. She had Black hair and bright blue eyes.

He laid his chest near the front door and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table; the ball of excitement in him was rapidly filling his entire body. Lionel was finally going to Wizarding School of Redwing Academy for Hybrids. He had waited for this date ever since he turned eleven in December.

His mom plated out some of the eggs and bacon. "Here you go," she said waving her wand clearing an empty plate, "Your father has gone to the office to get something. He'll come back and we'll apparate you to the airport."

Lionel shoveled the meal into his mouth when his older sister, Marigold, came down the stairs with two whole trunks of her things. She was a skinny teenager who looked strikingly like her mother at her age. She gave a big breath out as she let them down next to Lionel's.

"What are all those?" asked mom sternly. Her arms were crossed and one eyebrow was elevated.

"One of them for books," said Marigold, also crossing her arms, "and the other for clothes and toiletries."

"We'll see about that. Connor, get down here!"

Connor trudged downstairs; he was a trunk of things. His face clearly showed that he was tired as he kept yawning. Connor was Marigold's twin and they were three years older than Lionel was. He was tall and lean, he had light brown hair and violent green eyes.

"You know," stated Marigold, getting a plate flung at her from mom, "Wolves are nocturnal."

"Marigold, there are no talks of wolves in my house!" said mom defensively, "Just because we are werewolves doesn't make us any different."

"Most people don't drink potion every full moon," retaliated Connor.

Mom grunted and returned to cleaning the dishes, "I can make you stay this year if you want, you three."

"What did I do!" asked Lionel quite scared.

There was a small silence as everyone gulped up his or her meals.

"We'll also have to leave a few hours early so we can get some new school supplies and robes," said mom, "Lionel, we're also going to have to get you a pet."

"What!" yelled both Marigold and Connor.

"You didn't get us pets on our first year!" Connor yelled.

"One more remark from you, mister," she shook her finger.

"You are avoiding the question," said Marigold quietly.

Mom showed defeat, "What about Donyx?"

"That toad that died before they boarded the plane?" asked Lionel.

Mom turned on her heel and walked out the room starting to dust with her wand. Everyone secretly laughed when she was out of earshot.

"So Lionel," said Marigold sinisterly, "What house are you going in?"

"Uh… I – I don't know," Lionel replied quite confused. What house was he going to go in? He was too caught up in excitement that he did not have the time to even think of that. He gulped.

"Let's hope it's not Aphoenix, that fail of a house," said Connor looking to Marigold for her response.

"Hey!" she said, as it was her house, her face turned red, "Without Aphoenix there would be no smarts in the world. – And just because _you _are in Manticoris means you are better."

"Well it's better than Dragontrice," said Connor.

"Esmeralda is in Dragontrice!"

As the two continued to bicker, Lionel thought. Aphoenix was the wise one. Manticoris is the good at fighting. Dragontrice people make wands and other magical items. _What was the last one again?_

The door swung open to show the figure of Dad. He was tall and had dark blond hair and green eyes. He mostly reflected Connor.

"Oh, it's a warm day," he said carrying his briefcase.

"Are you guys ready?" mom asked as she came back near the hall. She grabbed her coat and pulled it around her.

"Yes," they said in their own ways.

"Okay, well grab your things – Lionel can you get Maie," (The family's owl), "- Marigold, your lunches for the plane," mom ordered. Everyone picked up their things and they each held hands ("Oh, mom," Connor retorted and rolled his eyes).

"Ready," said dad, "One, two, and three."

Lionel had a strange sense of being squished in a tube, and he could not breathe. He had only gone through this sensation once before.

He closed his eyes and hoped it would end soon.

"We're here," mom said.

Lionel opened his eyes to a meek little town. It was entirely made up of houses and stores from the 18th century. Each building was as unique as the other houses.

"Lionel," explained dad, "This is Potterville."


End file.
